numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
One (character)
One, or 1, is the small red Numberblock. She is the main protagonist. 1 first appears in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers. Appearance 1 has a small red cube body with an eye on the front and a mouth. She also has two arms and two legs and has a number 1 on top of her. She appears in all the episodes and has the most appearances. Personality 1 is sweet, curious, helpful, friendly, bubbly and clever. She loves finding things that are alone and normally calls them "one of something", while the other Numberblocks call something alone "a'' something" (e.g 1 would call one bee ''one bee while the other Numberblocks would call it a'' bee). She sometimes feels sad since she only has one block, which means she can do fewer things than the others. Episode Appearances *All except Building Blocks Total number of appearances: 49 Quotes *"1 wonderful world, and 1 me!"'' *''"You're amazing!"'' Relationships 0 0 is after 1 And 1 & 0 had a nice relationship. 2 2 is the first number who 1 ever met who isn't a 1. They overall have a great relationship. 3 1 & 3 had a great relationship. 1 enjoyed 3's show, but sometimes, 1 and 2 can slightly be disappointed with 3's boastful personality, as shown in The Whole of Me. 4 1 & 4 had a nice relationship. They are square Numberblocks. In "Four", 4 paints 1 using squares. 5 1 & 5 had a nice relationship. 6 1 & 6 had a nice relationship. 7 1 & 7 had a nice relationship. 8 1 & 8 had a nice relationship. In "Double Trouble", 1 doubles up to 2, then to 4, and then to 8 in a doubling adventure, which leads to 8 splitting half by half down to eight 1's. Every time 9 sneezes out his middle block, he always splits into 8 and 1, which leads to 1 jumping into 8's hole in the middle to combine into 9 again. 9 1 & 9 had a nice relationship. In The Three Threes, 9 splits into The Three Threes to open 1's honey jar. 10 1 & 10 had a fantastic relationship. When 10 was first introduced, 1 was surprised that 10 had a 1 on top. 1 was also pleased with 10 being a rocket. Trivia and Counterparts * On Halloween 2017, a pumpkin was carved in the shape of Numberblock 1. * 1 is the first Numberblock to not be made of other Numberblocks. The second being 0. ** This is because 1 fell from the sky as a small block until it turned into her. * There is a fanmade Numberblock posted on Twitter called "Zero point Five (0.5)" who resembles 1, but it is half 1's size and has no arms. ** There is also a prototype design of Zero that heavily resembles 1, but it has an almost transparent block. This design was by Arifmetix. * 1 is the first Numberblock to ever be seen in the show. * 1 was originally white with black limbs and two eyes that resemble the eyes of Alphablock A or B from Alphablocks. Her Numberling was also in serif. * 1 is the first square number, cube number, triangle number, and polygonal number to appear. * 1 can become frustum-shaped, as shown in "Hiccups". * 1 has the most copies shown at the same time, being 40, beating her previous record at 10 ones. * 1 is similar to the Pudding Monsters, due to them being small, red and are cyclopses. They also have the ability to become bigger characters by fusing. * In the Alphablocks episode; UFO, An Alphablock 1 appears during the episode. Some fans referred to it as a "Numberblock" and the term was eventually used for this show. * She is the first Numberblock to not be able to change her shape. The second being 0. ** However, she can morph into other shapes such as trapeziums. Gallery One as a pumpkin.jpg |Numberblock 1 as a pumpkin 1 ii.png NB E01 00.png |Number 1 in her debut episode "One" S2 E6.PNG |"(singing) We're ten Ones, and we're playing in the sun / Making friends is our idea of fun." Don't...Count...Them..png|1 getting tickled by Fluffies, along with 2 and 3 1 inside a whale.PNG|1 swallowed by a whale in "Ten Green Bottles" Good morning, 1!.PNG|1 wakes up in "Another One" 1 wakes up.PNG|"Oh, is someone there?" Scared One.PNG|1 scared Ten Ones.PNG|10 Ones in "The Terrible Twos" One Little Block..png|Whatever it is, it's totally One. 1_without_Numberling.jpg|1 before she gets her Numberling 1 ant.gif|1 counts one ant 1 with ant.gif|"1, 1 ant." 1 riding a horse.gif|1 riding a horse 1 in the sun.png|"I am 1, and I'm playing in the sun." FCB3B0B6-6DD5-4460-AC4E-864A6C391A0D.jpeg|One IRL 037E1497-818C-48DD-99E0-F2413858C660.jpeg|EINS! C803B0F7-65A8-48B0-9C41-8CF0C470D492.jpeg|What the... Square Cork Shaped One.PNG|One as a frustum, as seen in "Hiccups" One Dancing.gif|One dancing in "Peekaboo!" Sleeping_1.PNG|1 sleeping, as seen in "Another One" Sleeping_1_(The_Terrible_Twos).PNG|1 sleeping in another episode called "The Terrible Twos" Sleeping_1_Closeup.PNG|1 sleeping at a closeup Sleeping_1_(Once_Upon_A_Time).PNG|1 sleeping in "Once Upon A Time" Sleeping_1_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|1 sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Characters Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Cube Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Pentagonal Numberblocks Category:Hexagonal Numberblocks Category:Heptagon Numberblocks Category:Pyramind Numberblocks Category:Octagonal Numberblocks Category:2017 Category:Tesseract Numberblocks Category:Biquadratic Numberblocks Category:Males Category:Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks Characters